


<變化無常的戀人>.(上)

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】變化無常的戀人 [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulrene】變化無常的戀人 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545847
Kudos: 15





	.(上)

偶像的「偶」，大概是人偶的「偶」。  
在什麼場合該說什麼話，恰到好處的微笑，禮貌的站姿和坐姿，得體的言語，好像所有回答都有範本，就像被人操縱的人偶一般。

更別說是那些所謂的人設了。  
有時候都快忘記自己是誰。

長久下來，都快要生病了。  
不對，不是「快要」。

是有人已經生病了。

大韓民國的演藝圈有一個秘密。

解離性身分疾患，更通俗一點來說，就是人格分裂。  
比如大勢女團Red Velvet裡，真的有一個這樣的人。

以至於身邊的人時常迷惑，或者反應不過來。  
說切換就切換，有時原因只是再普通不過的小事，甚至可能只是一句話，時而暴躁、時而開心，神秘至極。

裴柱現用手托著下巴，一大早彩排的疲憊感還沒完全褪去，看著正在舞台上穿著白色T-shirt彩排的康瑟琪，每一個動作跟力度都是乾淨又到位，更別說那個吸引無數粉絲的魅惑眼神了。

又帥又性感。

這個人到底是怎麼做到的？  
剛剛還雙手捂著自己的肚子嘟嘴喊餓的呆萌小熊到底去哪裡了？

想到剛才等待彩排時的康瑟琪，裴柱現的嘴角輕微上揚了些。  
一臉無害的樣子真的好可愛。

好可愛。  
好生氣。

嘴角立刻垂了下來。  
可愛個鬼，金藝琳為什麼離那麼近。

就算是和康瑟琪交往了好幾年，裴柱現還是數不清楚康瑟琪到底有幾種樣子，或者說是根本沒辦法記得。

真的好多啊。  
因為肚子餓聳拉著眼角的時候、專注著跳舞的時候、拍海報帥氣的時候，做錯事心虛委屈巴巴的時候、臉紅害羞的時候…

臉紅害羞的時候…  
大概指的是每次錄製跟李宣美巧遇總要來個大擁抱時的臉紅害羞。

就像現在、現在！

雖然裴柱現自己心裡也明白，和一個有人格分裂的人在一起的確有些辛苦，可她終究還是忍不住冷哼一聲，不顧康瑟琪關心的目光，默默雙手抱胸從兩人身邊走過並且大力的甩上休息室的門。

-

裴柱現坐在椅子上拿出手機胡亂的瀏覽，眉頭卻越皺越深。

「歐尼都是這樣丟石頭的嗎…kkk」

如果只是看見康瑟琪在自己instagram的留言，裴柱現或許還會沒那麼生氣，說不定還會有點開心。  
這個傢伙，現在倒是越來越會捉弄自己了。

「好漂亮。」  
如果沒有看見康瑟琪同一天在崔效定那邊留言的話。

腦袋轉了一圈，想到康瑟琪剛才看著自己的表情。  
推算著時間也差不多了。

五、四、三、二、一…  
果不其然，吱的一聲，休息室的門被緩緩推開。

「柱現歐尼…你怎麼了嗎…」

裴柱現飄了一眼鏡子，果然看見康瑟琪的手指在門邊，只探出半邊的臉，像一隻怯生生的土撥鼠。

心裡旋即就軟了幾分下來。  
可惡，這個人每次都知道怎麼樣自己會心軟。

手指無意識的敲打桌面，裴柱現咬著唇，板起來臉搖搖頭，其實只是害怕自己一開口就會原諒康瑟琪。

「你在生氣嗎~」  
康瑟琪捏著裴柱現的肩膀，東跳西跳的，只差沒把賠罪這兩個字寫在臉上。

「沒。」

一個字，從語氣判斷。  
生氣的狀態大概70%左右？

好，康瑟琪試圖調整了一下。  
伸出手從背後抱住裴柱現的肩頭。

右搖左搖的，還在臉上啵啵啵的連續親了好幾下。  
語氣可愛到不行，像隻黏人的小貓。

「好啦好啦，原諒你了。」  
總算是把戀人逗的笑出聲來，裴柱現牽住康瑟琪放在自己肩上的手，笑的寵溺。

「歐尼原諒我的話，我要再抱久一點。」  
康瑟琪撒嬌的埋首在裴柱現的肩窩，手臂又收緊一些。

「再抱下去的話，不打算回宿舍了嗎？」  
裴柱現低下頭，看不太見她的表情，雖然語氣仍舊輕快，但康瑟琪心裡突然閃過一絲詭異的感覺。

康瑟琪在心裡搖了搖頭，一定是自己多慮了，雖然分裂的時間說來就來，但總不可能是現在…？

不可能，不可能。

「歐尼願意的話，要住在這嗎？」  
稍微偏頭輕咬了一下裴柱現的耳朵，看見泛紅的反應，康瑟琪挒著嘴笑的調皮。

以至於下一秒雙手傳來痛覺時康瑟琪的嘴角還僵在原地。

-

糟糕。

看見裴柱現的那雙漂亮的眼睛發紅時康瑟琪已經知道來不及了。  
背脊一涼，康瑟琪不安的用手指捲著衣角向後退，直到背部抵到了冰冷的牆面，毫無退路。

默默在心裡數著時間。  
完蛋了、用錯方法了。

怎麼會是現在…  
如果是現在的話。

千萬不要，千萬不要在這裡…  
拜託千萬不要是那位…

匡噹。  
裴柱現歪著頭把椅子摔到一旁，臉上雖然掛著笑容卻讓康瑟琪不寒而慄。  
果然下一秒康瑟琪的脖頸就感覺到一陣冰涼。

「康瑟琪。」

裴柱現把她的手腕粗暴的拉過頭按在牆上，鮮紅的唇瓣離她不過幾毫米的距離，說話時的一吐一息都能清楚被感覺到，其實在脖頸上的手並沒有格外使力，可康瑟琪的雙腿已經開始打顫，低著頭一句話也不敢說。

下一秒便感覺裴柱現掃過全身的施力正在加重，痛覺很快從骨子裡傳遞到全身的各個角落。

「我應該說過我不喜歡別人碰你了吧？。」

「歐尼…小力…一點…嗚…」

裴柱現皺著眉嘖了一聲，清冷的表情現在更增添了幾分不耐。

「少廢話。」  
「自己把衣服脫掉。」

-  
大韓民國的演藝圈有一個秘密。  
解離性身分疾患，更通俗一點來說，就是人格分裂。

說切換就切換，有時原因只是再普通不過的小事，甚至可能只是一句話，時而暴躁、時而開心，神秘至極。

比如大勢女團Red Velvet的隊長，裴柱現。  
有時溫柔婉約，有時冷漠難以親近，有時狂躁而憤怒。

比如現在。

康瑟琪知道自己已經一絲不掛。  
雙手都被綑綁在椅背上而無法動彈，眼睛也被衣服做成的眼罩圍了起來，下意識想夾緊雙腿，腳踝卻也分別被綁在椅子的兩隻腳，姿勢十分羞恥。

明明有些痛，卻又因為下身傳遞的酥麻感不斷失神，可她知道門外還有許多人在走動，於是康瑟琪只得隱忍著咬著嘴唇低聲喘著氣。

像是熟悉康瑟琪身體每一個角落的節奏，裴柱現手指進出的頻率越來越快，甚至故意每一下都又重又深撞擊在柔嫩的花心，發出曖昧的水聲。

在裴柱現啃咬著自己的鎖骨雙重夾攻下，康瑟琪終於忍不住體內如潮水般湧來的情慾呻吟出聲，堆疊起來的快感讓康瑟琪的腦袋一片空白，只能配合著動作不斷挺著腰迎合，在到達頂峰後裴柱現卻瞬間把手指抽了出來。

「嗚…歐尼…哼嗯…」  
本來就因為高潮的脆弱感再加上一下子抽離的空虛讓康瑟琪掉了好幾滴眼淚。

漆黑之中康瑟琪只感覺裴柱現跨坐上來，並捏住自己兩邊的臉頰，使勁的讓康瑟琪的顴骨都有些發疼。

「喂，我說阿。」  
「康瑟琪。」

「一定是裴柱現那傢伙太久沒讓我見你了。」  
「所以你才變得這麼不乖對吧？」

「看來是要好好教訓一下才行了。」

聽這個說話的語氣。

死定了，真的是第二個人格。  
康瑟琪最害怕的第二個人格。

康瑟琪突然想起上一次心理醫師跟自己提起，裴柱現狂躁而憤怒的人格如果要形容起來最像是什麼。

「硬要說的話。」  
「最像是兔子。」

「當然我是指...」

「在發情期的兔子。」

-

沒給她多少從高潮的餘韻中緩過來的時間，裴柱現一路從康瑟琪的脖頸吻向耳廓，或者該說是啃咬會更加精確，畢竟她用力到皮膚都有齒痕的程度，似乎非常生氣，而康瑟琪只是顫抖的越來越厲害，大氣也不敢喘。

果然下一秒脖頸就傳來被緊緊勒住的窒息感。

「我他媽的誰准你高潮了，嗯？」


End file.
